


Night Wishes

by amuk



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Friendship, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These nights are the hardest, when she is nearly as close as a breath and as far as a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt screamed Syaoran to me and I think I like the results. For the most part.
> 
> Day/Theme: May 13 // All I have are stories, night thoughts

Syaoran loves the night, the billions of stars twinkling in the sky, the cool breeze tugging at his clothes. Kurogane takes the first watch, in this world of leaf and flower, and Fai is already asleep, Mokona burrowing deep in his arms. Neither of them are paying much attention to him and he's fine with that.  
  
The fire crackles as he tosses another log in it, pulling his cloak around him as he sits in front of it. Looking through it, he can almost see her light brown hair, her golden smile. Her laughter floats across time and space to him.   
  
Maybe the next world they go to will be hers. The shifting sands and dusty air will greet him like old friends, the dry heat clinging to him like a second skin. In the distance he will see the two towers, peaking out of the sand, and the sounds of villagers will fill the silence. Then she'll see him (waiting, always waiting) and he'll remember what her arms feel like again.  
  
Maybe.  
  
He forgets, sometimes, what she sounds like. Her voice isn't the most musical or soft, but it is hers. Kind, patient, loving. Her skin is probably a little dry, the desert does that, and she'll have a twinkle in her eyes as she plots against her brother again.   
  
Or maybe she'll laugh and smile at the local vendor, because apples are her favourites and he's offering one again. The red fruit will gleam in the sun, specially shined by the merchant, and her browned hand will contrast sharply with the gentle curves.  
  
She'll be smiling, that is what he hopes.  
  
(And when he greets her, the smile will broaden, encompassing the whole world.)  
  
Sakura, Syaoran muses, will probably have a thousand stories to tell. Stories about the tricky kids, playing pranks on their parents and the old men. Her brother teasing her once more, her father giving her treat. Her experiences as she accomplishes her dreams. The migrating birds and the seasonal beasts telling her tales of the outside world.   
  
Then she'll look at him, her face curious, and he'll know without prompting to tell of his journeys--the strange creatures, the odd worlds, the new and old friends.  
  
He can almost see her right now, her white dress covered in light stains, her face glowing, her hand reaching for his--  
  
And she isn't real, she's just a figment of his imagination. The real Sakura is back in Clow Country, the clone (his mother) is somewhere out there, and he is all alone, sitting in front of a fire.  
  
A soft snore breaks out from Mokona and Syaoran suppresses a grin. Maybe not completely alone.  
  
Still....he stares of at the sky, at the billions of soft dots that light the sky. She's probably on one of them, looking up at him right now.  
  
Eventually, he'll come back to her. Even if it's just for a short while, even if saying goodbye hurts again, it's better than merely seeing her in his dreams.  
  
He won't ask for a kiss, just having her hand in his makes these nights worth it.


End file.
